Edgar Bright
Description You'll be hard-pressed to find fault with the Jack of Hearts. He's both a perfect soldier and a perfect gentleman, but incredibly fond of animals and junk food. He may look refined at first glance, but he's not nicknamed "The Gentle Demon" for nothing. Appearance Edgar has a slender face with a sharp jaw line. His hooded eyes are jade-coloured, while his straight light brown hair is styled with bangs extending across his eyebrows. Personality Edgar is a poised and polite individual. He handles everything with grace and a smile on his face. However, he can be intimidating and cunning to achieve his goals. There are times where his actions and words are unsettling, much to the discomfort of his colleagues. He is quite fond of teasing his colleagues at the most surprising times. Edgar is extremely observant and clever. He'll piece together events and connections quickly, making him a step ahead of most people. Walkthrough Part 1 "(I couldn't really read him.)" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "(His smile seemed shady.)" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "(He seemed as gallant as a prince.)" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 "Are you okay?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I can fight, too!" "Sorry I was slow." Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Edgar-colored Daffodil Eyes Part 3 "Okay." "I'll try." "Why are you--" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story: A Gray Colored Life Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 4 "I'm so sorry." "Forget you heard that." "I didn't hear anything." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Yellow Ribboned Frilly Blouse (300 Magic Crystals) Normal: Lace Embroidered Skirt (3000 Lin/ 150 Magic Crystals) Part 5 "Good luck, Edgar!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Good luck, Zero!" "Good luck, you two!" Letter: Spar Survey Part 6 "I like you too, Edgar." "Are you serious?" "You have odd tastes." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 7 "Really?" "That's not true." "Oh." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Classic Yellow Wristwatch Part 8 "This is enough!" "I just want more." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Childish things can be fun." Part 9 "Something embarrassing in here?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "How dare you!" "Sorry, I'll stop." Part 10 "Yes." "No." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'm not sure." Avatar Challenge Premium: Airy Twist-Up Hairdo (400 Magic Crystals) Normal: Feathery One-Lenght Bob (4500 Lin/ 150 Magic Crystals) Part 11 "Sorry!" "I cant help it." "I was holding back." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 12 "I smiled harder." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I admitted it." "I denied it." Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Cute Creamy Bow Sandals Part 13 "I'm sorry--" "You're right." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "No." Part 14 "I'm taking a walk." "I couldn't sleep." "I was waiting for you." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story A Jack's Heart Isn't Red Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 15 "It's not like you--" "I'm still worried." "Listen to me." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 16 "I won't." "I might." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "So, I'm just a pet?" Part 17 "I don't believe it." "It can't be--" "There's no way." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 18 "Don't act kind." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Don't touch me." "Leave me alone." Part 19 "Then it's true--" "Like what Zero said--" "Always loved animals--" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 20 "(Stop thinking about it.)" "(I'll just have to ask.)" '''(+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points)' "(What's he thinking?)" Premium: Green Trimmed Frock (600 Magic Crystals) Normal: Elegant Lemon Checked Dress ( 8500 Lin/ 350 Magic Crystals) '''Part 21' "He's not like you." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "YOU don't understand." "Edgar, is that what you want?" His Side Story The Sky, a Blue Lid Requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 22 "(What should I have done?)" "How did he feel?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "If I could do it over--)" Intimacy Check Need 14000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Edgar's Safe Part 23 "(I'm still unsure--)" "Grab his hand." "Touch it hesitantly." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: Instead of Goodbye Part 24 "I decided not to go." "I love Edgar." "I'm not 'still here.'" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Complete 2 endings to unlock, requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 25 "Go get him." "I won't close my eyes." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'll be here, waiting." Avatar Challenge Premium: Ribbon & Lace Aquamarine Gown Set ( 900 Magic Crystals) Normal: Sea Green Roselet Gown Set (22000 Lin/ 500 Magic Crystals) Part 26 "Look away." "Say something." "Keep watching him." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 27 Romantic Ending Dramatic Ending "Ask what he means." "Go to the bed." "Turn away." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: My London Trip (A Journal Excerpt) Ending Bonus: His Casual Clothes His Side Story A Rainbow Colored Life Both Ending Bonus: Edgar Plushy Route Main Story Now living in the Back Army's headquarters, everyone was been being really nice and considerate towards you, but that was before an anonymous thief was been wondering and stealing things that a woman could like. You think that the thief is after your belongings from the Land of Reason to make you trapped in Wonderland, so you decide to entrust your things to the person the most neutral of all Cradle: Blanc. You then meet with him on the Black Bridge, but when you were about to give him your purse with all your clothes in, a magic attack just came, disturbing your trade. Masked men appear and as Blanc told you to, you start to run and end up hiding yourself in the forest. Out of breath, you heard the robbers approching from you and when you were about to say something, an hand came covering your mouth and a gentle voice talking to you. Edgar happened to see you on his patrol and you ask for his help. Trivia * Edgar is the only character so far with three pets: a family of ducks. * Their names are: Mr. Creek, Mrs. Creek, and Creek Jr. * His image color is yellow. * He has a sweet tooth and favors candy in particular. He also enjoys eating junk food. This is because he was forbidden from these indulgences by his family's strict upbringing. * He met Zero in school when they were young and looked after him. * He taught Zero how to fight with a sword. They spar from time to time. * He attended the same boarding school as Luka and was in the same year as him. Category:Characters